What If? xX an AU fanfic xX
by EastCoastGirl92
Summary: What if Remus talked Dumbledore into getting custody of Harry? What if Harry went to live with Remus? What if Harry started haveing his dreams early? What if...if u saw this on  thats my story there too]
1. 1Remus & Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:I own nothing [**

* * *

"Professor, Harry's miserable there!" Remus Lupin said, standing in the Headmaster's office late one night. He had been talking to Dumbledore for nearly 5 years now about gaining custody of Harry Potter. 

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Remus sadly. He knew that Remus would make an excellent parent for Harry. In fact, he couldn't think of anyone better for it..well he could but sadly that was just impossible. "Remus you know why you can't be Harry's legal guardian." He said calmly.

"Because I'm a bloody werewolf." Remus muttered bitterly, something you didn't usually hear the normally calm and collected bookworm do.

"Because Harry needs all the protection he can get." Dumbledore said calmly. "And living with his blood relatives provides more protection to him than you nor I would be able to. He's safer there."

Remus sighed heavily. It was on occasions like this that he looked much older than he was. He knew there were spells in place at the Dursley's that no wizard, no matter how great, could break. Enchantments left by Lily when she sacrificed herself for her son. He knew Dumbledore was right on that part but he was not giving up. "Sure he's safer there, but at what price? He's miserable! If he could just move in with me, we could place enchantments up and all sorts of security charms and things."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. They had had this discussion before and it always ended the same. He eventually got Remus to calm down and made him see reason. "Remus I'm sorry, but it's better like this."

Remus looked Dumbledore dead in the eyes. He usually would give up at this point, but not tonight. Tonight he would not give in. Tonight was different, for tonight was Halloween. 4 years ago today was when Lily and James had been murdered and Harry had been left on his aunt and uncle's door step and he's be damned if he didn't get an agreement from Dumbledore tonight. "Don't you even care if he's miserable or not? Haven't you ever considered what James and Lily had wanted for their son?" He asked, starting to get emotional. Normally on Halloween he would sit and home thinking of old times and getting drunk off his arse, but not tonight. "Would they have wanted him to be living miserably with those muggles, or happily with one of their best friends?"

He knew that he must have struck a nerve because the small hint of a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had vanished. _Of course they would still be here if it weren't for the traitor piece of scum Sirius Black. _He thought bitterly to himself. But now wasn't the time for that. He looked at Dumbledore expectantly. "I'll see what I can do Remus." He said and Remus could tell that he defiantly meant it. For the first time in 5 years, Remus was happy. There was still hope that he could take Harry away from that "home".

He smiled at Dumbledore for the first time that night. "Thank you sir." He said gratefully. In the past four years he had never once received a "I'll see what I can do", or anything close to it for the matter, from his old headmaster. He knew that was a good sign. He left the office and once outside of Hogwarts' gates he apparated back to his home.

With a small pop Remus was standing in the living room of his small, cozy home. He smiled at the picture of Lily and James and a 16-month-old Harry on his mantle piece. "Hey guys, good news: I'm on the way to getting custody of Harry. Soon he'll have the kind of life you wanted him to." He said, looking at the picture sadly.

* * *

**So what did everyone think??**


	2. 2 Harry At The Dursleys

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it..**

Chapter 2: Harry At The Dursleys.

_"My Lord. The boy is still with the muggles." A man with features closely resembling those of a rat said, kneeling before what looked like a bunch of blankets. He had a repulsed look on his face as he looked into the blankets. Harry tried to see what was in there but he had a sense of foreboding. _

_He jumped as a raspy voice came out of the blankets. __"And Black?" The thing, for lack of a better word, asked._

_The man gulped and stuttered slightly. "H-He is still in azkaban my Lord." A very weak cackle came out of the blankets that made the hairs on Harry's neck stand on end. He had heard that laugh before, where had he heard it before?! _

_"Then our plan is working Wormtail." The thing said again. Harry didn't like how that sounded. What did he mean by that? Before he could ponder the question he heard a loud knocking and jumped, and the man and "thing" vanished from view._

"Get up! Now!" Shrieked the familiar voice of his Aunt Petunia waking him up. The knocking he heard must have been her pounding on the cupboard door. Harry groaned and sat up. 

"I'm awake." He muttered sleepily. He heard his aunt walk down the hallway and sighed. Today would be another long day no doubt. Sometimes he juts wished that someone would come and take him away from this place.. 

He was looking for a pair of socks to slip on when he remembered his dream. Who had those people been? He had been having some odd dreams about odd people lately. He would wake up and the dream would always be kind of fuzzy. He knew that he recognized the people form somewhere, but he could never figure it out. It was a lot for a five year old to figure out by himself and there was no way he would ask his aunt and uncle. 

He heard loud pounding on the stairs above him and rolled his eyes. That was no doubt his cousin Dudley coming down the stairs to stuff himself with more candy. 

Last night had been Halloween and the Dursleys had brought Dudley trick-or-treating dressed as a pumpkin. Harry was told to stay home and not answer the door if anyone knocked. Of course no one did. No one wanted to see "That odd Potter boy". Harry sighed and crawled out of his cupboard once he heard Dudley's footsteps die away. 

He walked into the kitchen and was met with an angry, purple-faced Uncle Vernon and a purse-lipped Aunt Petunia reading a letter silently. He wondered why they looked so angry but thought it best not to say anything. He then noticed an owl pecking at some cereal from Dudley's bowl. The latter had scooted his chair back, afraid. 

When Harry pulled out chair out from the table and climbed up onto it (he was very small, even for a 5-year-old) his aunt and uncle looked up quickly. Vernon stuffed the letter into his pocket when he saw Harry. That was odd. Vernon cleared his throat loudly and Harry looked up quickly, his face expressionless. "Boy. Pack your things." 

Harry looked at his uncle questioningly. "What do you mean?" He asked confusedly. Other than the fact that he didn't really have any 'things' to pack he didn't know why he would need to pack anything. 

"Pack your things." He repeated. At Harry's questioning look he rolled his eyes angrily. "You're leaving." He said happily. Harry looked from his uncle to his aunt to his cousin. The latter looked just as confused as Harry felt. 

"I'm..leaving?" Harry asked again, still not moving. Why was he leaving? And who was he going with? The Dursley's had always told him that they were his only family and that's why 'they were stuck with him'. Where was he supposed to go if he left there? He had always dreamed of leaving the Dursley's, but he never thought it would really happen. He had accepted the fact that, whether he like it or not, they were his family. 

"Get up now and get your things." Vernon said through gritted teeth. Honestly, the man had no patience at all. Just as Harry was about to question him again, something he had been told _never _to do, there were two loud pops. All 3 of the Dursley's and Harry whipped around to see an old man with long white hair and matching beard standing in the living room wearing what looked to Harry like a purple dress with silver stars and moons all over it. The man standing next to him looked like he aged a lot in a short period of time. His young faced was very lined and partly scared and his hair looked like it was starting to speck with gray. Unlike the older man though, he was wearing very tattered clothes, much like the ones Harry had on. 

"Who are you?!" Harry heard his uncle ask. For the first time since Harry could remember his uncle actually sounded..scarred? That was something new to Harry also. Were these the people that were supposed to be taking him away? Who were they and why were they dressed so funny? 

The older of the men smiled pleasantly when his eyes landed on Harry. Harry smiled back sheepishly, wondering who the man was, but not asking. The man looked as if he were about to say something, blue eye twinkling merrily, when a hoarse voice spoke from behind him. 

"Harry?" The younger man said. Harry jumped and looked around wildly until he realized who had spoken. He looked at the man questionably. How had he known his name? He nodded, looking a bit scarred. 

Neither said anything but just looked at each other. Harry would have sworn that he had seen that man before, but where? The man looked back at Harry with a mixture of sadness and excitement on his face. The older man smiled at the two and spoke up. "Hello Harry, I'm Albus Dumbledore. And this is Remus Lupin." He said, gesturing to the other man. 

Harry smiled shyly. "Hello." He said, giving a little wave. Remus smiled extremely wide. 

"Hi Harry." He said in a choked voice. Harry didn't quite get why Remus look so happy but he smiled at him, he didn't want to be rude. 

After a few seconds of silence in which Remus didn't take his eyes off of Harry. _He looks so much like James._ He thought to himself with a sad smile. Vernon cleared his throat in an irritated sort of way. "Well are you taking him or what?" 

Both Dumbledore and Remus looked up sharply at Vernon, who recoiled slightly. He knew what they were. They were just like James and Lily had been, they were wizards. Dumbledore sent a sharp glare at the Dursleys and put a hand gently on Harry's shoulder. This cause Harry to jump, not expecting him to do that. He smiled sheepishly again and relaxed as Dumbledore spoke in a soft voice. "Harry how would you like to leave here and go to live with Remus?" He asked, the twinkle returning to his eyes. 

Harry couldn't help but let his jaw drop open. He looked from Remus to Dumbledore to the Dursleys and back again. He realized his jaw was hanging open and promptly closed it. Dumbledore chuckled at this. Remus would have too had he not been waiting with baited breath for Harry's answer. "Sorry, but who is he?" Harry asked politely. He had no clue who these people were but they figured they must be better than the Dursleys. 

Remus moved further into the room and knelt down next to Harry's chair. "I was a friend of your dad's Harry." He said softly with a smile. 

Harry raised his eyes brows and his jaw fell open again. "Y-you knew my dad?" 

Remus nodded and smiled. "Your mum too. We were friends at Hogwarts." At Harry's questioning look when he mentioned they school Remus sent a glare at the Dursleys before smiling at Harry again. "I'll tell you all about it later." He said, smiling at Harry. _He's got Lily's eyes too. _"That is, if you want to come with me." 

Harry bit his lower lip and looked from Remus and Dumbledore's smiling faces to the Dursley's scowling ones. He made up his mind quickly. This guy seemed like he was really nice, and no one could be worse than the Dursley's, right? He nodded and gave a small smile. "Where do you live?" He asked quietly. 

Remus was absolutely beaming at the question. "So is that a yes then?" Harry nodded and Remus smiled, if it was even possible, wider. "Well let's go get your things and then I can show you." He said kindly. 

Harry looked back at the Dursleys again to he saw that they were looking a bit fearful again. He didn't get why though, Remus and Dumbledore were nice. He hopped down off his chair and made his way to his cupboard under the stairs. Remus and Dumbledore exchanged a confused look as Harry crawled in and began rummaging through things. 

"Harry?" Remus asked uncertainty. Harry peeked his head out of the door. 

"Yes?" He asked quietly, praying to himself that Remus hadn't changed his mind. Seeing that Remus looked confused and not angry he relaxed a bit. 

"Why are you rummaging through the cupboard?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"This is my room." Harry said simply. He saw that Remus looked absolutely furious and quickly peeked back into his cupboard. Dumbledore saw Remus make a grab for his wand and quickly grabbed Remus' wrists and held him back. For an old guy he had some quick reflexes. 

The Dursley's recoiled when they saw that Remus was being held back forcefully by Dumbledore. He looked murderous. "Your room is a cupboard?" He asked through clenched teeth. When he saw that Harry looked terrified his expression softened immediately. He heard Harry gulp and then saw him nod slowly. Remus closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to control his temper. Normally his temper was always under control, but this? This was too much. 

While Remus forced out a smile to Harry, trying to show him that he wasn't mad at him, he didn't notice the glares Dumbledore was sending at the Dursley's. "You had him living in a cupboard?" He asked in a tone that Remus had never heard from his former headmaster. He sounded angry, but it wasn't just that..there was something else in that tone that Remus nor Harry could place. You could actually hear Vernon gulp as Petunia took Dudley and they inched farther and farther up the stairs. 

"W-well we d-didn't have anym-m-more rooms." He stammered in a voice a few octaves higher than his own as a slab of wood sticking out of the old man's pocket caught his eye. Harry retreated farther into his cupboard, unnoticed by any of them. Both wizards were to angry at The Dursley's. 

"I know for a fact there's another room up there." Dumbledore said, gesturing above their heads. Vernon was about to say something when Dumbledore held a hand up to silence him. He turned back to Remus, his expression still a but stony but other than that it was unreadable. "Remus. Please take Harry back to you home while I have a little talk with Vernon and Petunia." He said evenly. 

Remus was still glaring daggers at Vernon but a soft sniffle to his right broke him from his daze. He saw Harry peek his head out of the cupboard and the poor boy looked terrified. Remus' face was instantly softened as he offered Harry a small smile. Harry returned it weakly and took a step out into the hall. Remus kneeled down next to Harry and put a hand on Harry's shoulder softly. "Are you ready to go?" He asked gently, hoping Harry hadn't changed his mind. Fortunately for Remus, Harry nodded and hoisted up a bag of over-sized clothes. Remus grimaced at the clothes but smiled at Harry. 

He reached out to pick Harry up, but Harry backed away quickly. Remus frowned as Harry bumped into Dumbledore. "Sorry." He said quickly, backing away from both men. 

"Harry, it's alright. Remus isn't going to hurt you." Dumbledore said softly. Harry looked from Dumbledore's to Remus' warm faces and nodded. 

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he walked back over to Remus. Cautiously, Remus picked Harry up. He could tell that he wasn't used to being picked up or held in any way. 

"It's ok." He said, smiling and holding Harry on his hip. He was so small for his age and so thin that Remus could easily hold him. "Your going to feel an odd sensation for a minute, but you'll be ok." Remus warned him. Harry gulped and nodded. Remus smiled reassuringly and mouthed 'thank you' to Dumbledore. After one last glare sent at the Dursley's, he clutched Harry to his chest, turned on the spot, and with a loud crack he disapparated.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Comments? Corncerns? Leave a review and I'll get back to you )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing..**

* * *

With a small 'pop' Remus and Harry appeared in the middle of a small, cozy living room. Harry gasped as he looked at Remus with wide eyes and shook slightly. "R-Remus? What just happened?" He asked sacredly. Remus raised an eyebrow before realizing that Harry probably had no idea what apparation was. He sat down with Harry on his lap, keeping one arm still around Harry. 

"Harry." He said softly, ready to explain all about the wizarding world to him. "You're a wizard." He said softly, curious to Harry's reaction. 

"A--wizard?" Harry asked uncertainly. His aunt and uncle had always told him that magic wasn't real. He couldn't possibly be a wizard. Well his aunt and uncle did lie to him a lot, and a lot of odd things did happen when he was around. Maybe he was..but no, he couldn't be. He shook his head at Remus "Sorry, but no." He said quietly. 

Remus sighed. He had a feeling that Harry wouldn't believe him so he stood up and pulled his wand out. With a few waves and muttered words that Harry couldn't understand but nothing happened. As Harry looked at Remus oddly Remus just smiled. "I was just putting up a few protective charms on the house." He said with a slight laugh at the odd look Harry had given him. "Would you believe me if I made that tea cup tap dance?" He asked, gesturing to a tea cup on the end table Harry was sitting next to. Harry looked curiously at the cup and then to Remus. Remus smiled and flicked his wand. The tea cup instantly jumped up and began to tap dance across the table. Harry let out a small yell of surprise before laughing. "Like that, do you?" Remus asked with a smile. 

Harry nodded enthusiastically, giggling slightly. "Can I really do that too?" He asked excitedly. Remus was glad that he was coming around and talking more. He was also glad that Harry liked magic so much, and didn't freak out like he had been half-expecting him to. 

"Well eventually, yes." Harry frowned a bit at this. Remus chuckled and sat back next to Harry. "Well you see once you turn eleven then you go to Hogwarts." He felt a pang of annoyance at the Dursleys when Harry looked at him blankly. He should know about that school. "Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in all of Britain. That man who was with me, Professor Dumbledore, is the headmaster there." 

Harry nodded in understanding. He looked uncertain about something when he looked up at Remus. "Were--were my parents wizards too?" He asked quietly, almost as though he were afraid to ask questions. 

Remus smiled sadly and couldn't help but feel yet another twinge of annoyance at the damned Dursleys. Harry should have known this so much sooner. "Yes Harry. Your mum and dad were the best witch and wizard of our year." He said and was glad to see Harry flash a smile at this. Remus wasn't looking forward to this, but he had to ask. "Harry, do you know how your parents.."he swallowed hard, it was still hard for him to say. "How they died?" He asked quietly. 

Harry looked up at Remus with those big green eyes. _He's lucky to inherit them from Lily._ Remus thought sadly. Harry nodded. "They died in a car crash." He said before gesturing to his scar "That's how I got this." 

Remus let out a soft, low, menacing growl and Harry backed away alarmed. Remus tried to steady his breathing before talking again. "It's ok Harry." He said softly. Harry nodded but didn't move any closer to Remus. Remus sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes before looking back at Harry. "Harry your parents didn't die in a car crash." He said, just above a whisper but Harry could still hear him. At Harry's questioning look Remus sighed again. How did you explain to a five-year-old that his parents were murdered when he was only a baby and that he had been lied to for the past 4 years? How did you explain that by their dyeing it helped to defeat the most evil wizard of their time? How did you explain all of that after he meets your for the first time that he could remember? 

"They were murdered Harry." Remus said finally. Harry gasped slightly and looked taken aback. It had taken a lot for Remus to say that. He could never quite bring himself to say those words, but now..now he did. "Their supposed _'friend' , _Sirius, sold them over to Voldemort and they were murdered on Halloween 4 years ago. He said, voice slightly hoarse. He had tried to keep Sirius from his mind over the years also. He still couldn't believe how Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend for years and dark arts hater could sell them over like that. _'The apple never falls far from the tree' _And old muggle saying popped into his head and he guessed it was right. 

Harry was in shock when he heard this. He was about to ask why when the name 'Sirius' triggered something in his mind. Where did he know that name from? His dream! But dreams weren't real, right? "Sirius Black?" He asked Remus quietly. 

Remus' eyes that were starring at a spot on the floor snapped up to Harry. He hadn't said Sirius' last name..He nodded slowly. "Harry how do you know about..him?" 

"I--had a dream about him." Harry said, looking at Remus curiously. Why _had_ he dreamed about him? He hadn't really thought about that, he just figured it was one of those weird dreams he had from time to time and let it go. But it was odd. He had a dream that this man was in and the next day some man takes him away from the Duresley's to live with him and tells him that this Sirius guy was the reason his parents were dead. 

Remus stared blankly at Harry for a few seconds before comprehending what he had said. "Harry I want you to tell me everything you can remember from that dream." He said softly. 

Harry looked at him curiously, but nodded. "Well it's a little fuzzy but I'll tell you what I know.." He said, telling Remus all about the dream he had had. He told about how there was a man kneeling before a bundle of blankets and how something kept telling him that whatever was in those blankets he did not want to see it. And how the man kept calling the think "my lord" and how he looked terrified and revolted. And how the whole thing wasn't like an ordinary dream, it was almost like he were watching a movie inside of his head. How the thing had asked about Sirius and how the man had said he was "in some place called azykabin..or something like that" And how that made the thing laugh and how he had said that their plan was working. When he got to the end he realized he had left out one minor detail. "Oh yeah, and towards the end the..well the thing in the blanket..called the man Wormtail." He added with a small shrug. 

Remus choked on the water he had been drinking. "W-what?!" Harry jumped a bit at the outburst. "Sorry." Remus muttered distractedly. He had a feeling that "thing in the blanket" was Voldemort..or what was left of him anyways. But why would he be happy that Sirius was in Azkaban? _'Probably because he's the reason he had met his downfall..filthy traitor.'_ Remus thought disgustedly. But why would Harry dream of all that? And the way he described the man he would have sworn that was Wormtail..but that was impossible. Wormtail was dead. Sirius killed him. But how did Harry know about all of this? He looked at Harry and could tell that was no normal dream. 

"Harry, have you had any other dreams like that?" He asked in a would-be-casual voice. 

Harry thought about it for a second "Well there's this one other dream I have a lot..it's not the same, but I get the same feeling when I have it. Like it's more than just a dream." He said, trying to remember the exact dream, but he never did. "There's always a woman screaming and then a flash of green light and a high pitched, cackling laugh." He said, not really sure what that meant. 

Remus' face palled when he heard that. He had a feeling that was a flashback to the night his parents had died. He swallowed hard and stood up. They needed to see Dumbledore. Hopefully he was back from the Dursleys already. "Harry, we're going to go and see Professor Dumbledore again." He said standing up. 

Remus walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder. "Just trust me, ok?" He said, having a feeling that Harry would be afraid of traveling by floo. Harry nodded and walked over to Remus. Remus picked him up, walked into the fireplace, dropped the powder and said clearly. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." And in a whirl of green flame Remus and Harry were gone.

* * *

**Review Much?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, sadly.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his paper as Remus Lupin stepped out of his fireplace with a five-year-old Harry Potter in his arms. Remus set Harry down on his feet and looked up at Dumbledore who was smiling at Harry. The latter was looking from the fireplace to himself in complete shock. "It's called floo travel Harry." He said with a chuckle. 

Harry looked up at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "But we were in the fire! How come we aren't burned?" He asked amazed. 

"It's magic Harry." Dumbledore said with a wink, blue eyes sparkling. Harry giggled slightly and Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh. "Have a seat boys." He said to both Remus and Harry, gesturing to the 2 seats in front of his desk. 

Harry smiled and climbed onto a chair while Remus said down next to him on the edge of his seat. "Professor" He began but Dumbledore cut him off. 

"Remus, you're out of school now. Please, call me Albus." He said with a kind smile. 

Remus blushed slightly and nodded. "Well Sir" Dumbledore gave him a look and Remus blushed a but more. "Sorry, well Albus" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this. "I was telling Harry about Hogwarts and the subject of his parents came up." At this the twinkle vanished from his eyes but Remus continued "Well I told him the story and when I got to the part about...about Sirius...he told me about a dream he'd had." Dumbledore looked curiously over at Harry. "Harry why don't you tell Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore gave Remus another look and Remus smiled slightly "I mean Albus, what you dreamt about." 

Harry gulped slightly, obviously not used to talking this much to adults, and nodded. He then proceeded to tell Dumbledore all about the dream he had had in a very quiet voice. He told all about Voldemort (the thing in the blanket), about him laughing at Sirius being in Azkaban, about Wormtail and how scared he looked, and about how the whole thing seemed like a movie in his head and nothing like a dream. 

Dumbledore listened to Harry in silence and nodded when he was finished. Remus had been watching his face for some sort of reaction, but Dumbledore's face had portrayed no emotion. "Have you had any similar dreams like that Harry?" 

Harry told him about the other dream of a woman screaming and a bright flash of green light and Remus saw a flicker of sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. He had come to the same conclusion Remus had: It must have been what he remembered from the night his parents died. 

Once Harry was finished Remus looked at Dumbledore expectantly. "Sir what does this all mean?" He asked, not correcting himself to call him Albus. 

Dumbledore looked from Remus to Harry having a silent battle with himself. The way Harry had described the dream it sounded to him like Harry was having some sort of..vision or something._ 'It is possible.'_ He reasoned with himself. _'He does share a connection with Voldemort after all.' _He looked up at Remus, knowing he wouldn't like what he was about to say. "Remus, I think we should visit Sirius." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_I was going to end it there, but it's too short..._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Remus shook his head violently. "No." He said flatly. Normally he would never even think about talking to Dumbledore like that, but there was no way in hell he was going to go and see Sirius. He was the reason Lily, James, and Peter were dead. He was the reason why for the past 4 years Remus has been alone. The reason Harry's been parentless for the last 4 years. How could Dumbledore even suggest that?! 

Dumbledore was a bit taken aback by the tone Remus used when he said no. He hadn't expected him to say yes, but he had never heard Remus use that tone before, it was new to him. He sighed and at that moment he really looked his true age. Old. "Remus I completely understand why you don't want to see Sirius, but that dream Harry had doesn't seem like an ordinary dream." 

Remus had a stony expression. There was no way he would go to see that damned traitor. He was about to say so when Dumbledore gave him a look. It was a look that Remus could never recall seeing on the man's face. It was a look of pleading. "Remus, please."

* * *

**Kind of short, but could I maybe get a review or two? You know, to motivate me to write more of it..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

Remus sighed heavily. He looked from Harry to Dumbledore, knowing he would have to end up going if they wanted to get to the bottom of this dream. Dumbledore obviously knew, or thought he knew, something that Remus didn't. "Where is Harry going to stay?" He asked resignedly. "He's not going with us. I won't let him see him." He said firmly, not even wanting to say Sirius' name. He couldn't believe he would actually have to go but he couldn't say no to Dumbledore. He was the man who accepted Remus when no one else did. Who nearly lost all credibility so Remus could have custody of Harry. Who had done so much for him. He just hoped whatever they were doing wouldn't take long. If he were stuck in a room with Black for more than a few seconds he might just kill him.

"He can stay with Hagrid." Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back, wondering who Hagrid was but he figured he'd find out later.

Dumbledore had always had suspicions of Sirius since Lily and James' deaths. He still couldn't believe that he would sell James and Lily over to Voldemort like that. He was always so against all Dark Arts and him and James were practically inseparable during their Hogwarts years. Even afterwards you rarely saw one without the other. That's why James and Lily wanted him as secret keeper, and wanted him as Harry's godfather.

Sirius had never gotten a trial once he was arrested. He was immediately sentenced to life imprisonment. Dumbledore had always wondered what would have happened had he been given a trial. There was obviously something that set Sirius apart from the other prisoners if he had not yet gone insane from being in Azkaban. As far Dumbledore knew though, he wasn't even close to loosing his mind. That was another reason why he wanted to give him a visit.

Luckily, Minister Fudge owed him a huge favor..well actually two but he used one to get Remus custody of Harry..so he was allowing himself and Remus to visit Sirius. He would of course be present with guards, veritaserum, and someone to record the whole ordeal.

Like Remus, Dumbledore was not looking forward to seeing Sirius either. Though Remus down right loathed him, Dumbledore still had a small sense of hope that Sirius could be innocent. That "dream" Harry had sure made it seem so.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "When do we have to go?" He asked with a stony expression on his face.

Dumbledore braced himself for Remus' yelling. "Tomorrow." Surprisingly, the yelling never came. He saw Remus glance at Harry and figured that he didn't want to scare him anymore.

Harry looked between both men confused. He thought he was going to live with Remus from now on, so why couldn't he go with them? Why was he staying with this Hagrid person instead?

Almost as if reading his mind, Dumbledore smiled at Harry and answered his unasked questions. "Harry the person we're going to see isn't the nicest man-"

"More like a filthy, murdering, backstabbing, friend killing scum." Remus muttered under his breath, but Dumbledore and Harry could clearly hear it. Dumbledore gave him a look and Remus mumbled. "Sorry."

"And it isn't safe for you to go with us." Dumbledore continued with a stern look at Remus, who blushed slightly. "So if it's alright with you, we'd like you to stay with the gamekeeper Hagrid." Harry nodded, unsure of who this Hagrid person was.

As if on cue, a loud knock sounded at the door. Dumbledore smiled. "Come in." He said pleasantly.

A man at least twice the size of a normal sized man came into the room holding a pumpkin the size of a small horse. He was about to say something when he realized that he must have interrupted something. "Oh, I'm sorry Profes--" He didn't finish his sentence once he laid eyes on Harry. He dropped the pumpkin to the ground, causing it to splatter everywhere and cover everyone in the room. He ran over and scooped Harry up into what would have been a bone crushing hug had Remus and Dumbledore not both jumped out of their seats and pulled him back.

"Easy Hagrid." Dumbledore said, while Remus put Harry back on his chair, but Harry wouldn't unwrap his arms from Remus' neck. He looked scared out of his mind and Remus didn't blame him. Hagrid must have looked even bigger than normal to such a small five-year-old. Remus rubbed Harry's back gently, trying to get him to calm down.

Hagrid looked at Harry with watery eyes for a few more seconds before turning to Dumbledore and clearing his throat. "Professor, why is Harry here and not with the Dursleys?"

Dumbledore smiled and conjured up a big chair for Hagrid to sit in. He gestured him into the chair and once Hagrid was sitting he smiled widely from Remus and Harry to Hagrid. "As of 10:14 am on November 1st Remus John Lupin is now Harry James Potter's legal guardian." He said happily.

Hagrid grinned widely and got up. Remus quickly pried his hands off of his neck and set him down just before Hagrid got him into a huge hug. Remus winced slightly as he heard his back crack and patted Hagrid on the back. "Congratulations!"

Remus smiled, partly in relief, as Hagrid let him go. "Thank you Hagrid. And thank you professor." He said happily, leaning over the desk to shake Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore gave Remus an odd look and didn't take hold of Remus' hand. Remus frowned. Dumbledore then smiled and got up, giving Remus a hug also. Remus looked taken aback but hugged him anyway with a big smile on his face. Dumbledore whispered into Remus' ear "You're right. This is what James and Lily would have wanted." Remus smiled and when Dumbledore released him he sat back down next to Harry again.

Harry was still looking at Hagrid uncertainty, but offered him a small smiled before climbing onto Remus' lap. There was something about this guy that drew Harry towards him. That was probably why he trusted him so quickly.

Remus looked a bit surprised when Harry climbed onto his lap but smiled at him. Dumbledore and Hagrid both smiled at the two of them. They looked pretty happy together. "Remus, before I forget there was one condition of you getting legal custody of Harry." Remus looked at Dumbledore curiously, as did Harry and Hagrid. He smiled at Hagrid and said kindly "Hagrid, I'm sorry but this matter is private. Would you mind waiting in the hall with Harry?"

Hagrid smiled and nodded. He stood up and held a massive hand out for Harry to take hold of. Harry looked back at Remus quickly, but Remus smiled and nudged him towards Hagrid. "It's alright Harry, I'll be out in a minute." Harry nodded, a bit uncertainly, and put his small hand into Hagrid's huge one and followed Hagrid out into the hall.

Once the door closed Dumbledore turned back to Remus, the twinkle in his eyes not as noticeable as it was before. "As you know Remus, it was very hard to persuade the ministry into you being Harry's legal guardian due to your..condition." Remus' eyes darkened slightly at this, but he just nodded politely. "So the minister would only allow it if you and Harry would move into Hogsmead so that you were closer to the school. They seem to think it would be better for Harry's safety if you were able to get all the protection you could."

Remus let out a low, almost un noticeable, growl at this. The only reason the ministry thought he needed more protection was because they didn't trust Remus. All because he just happened to be a stupid werewolf. Dumbledore sighed "I know how frustrating this must be for you Remus, but it's the best I could do at the moment I'm afraid."

Remus let out a slow breathe and smiled. "Thank you so much sir. It just gets frustrating sometimes." He said honestly. He wasn't really angry, it was just a bit annoying that the reason he had to move in order to keep Harry was because people thought he couldn't be trusted. Especially because the reason people don't trust him wasn't his fault in the first place.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "I know Remus. And you're very welcome. I'm sure you and Harry will love your new home. I myself took the liberty of getting you a new home and putting all the necessary security charms in place."

Remus' jaw dropped slightly. "Sir..erm Albus" He said at the look Dumbledore gave him again. "You really didn't have to do that."

"It was my pleasure Remus." Dumbledore said kindly. He then glanced at the door and stood up. "Now maybe we should check up on Harry and Hagrid and see how they're doing."

* * *

Harry was sitting on the floor of the corridor outside of the stone gargoyle next to Hagrid, laughing at something the latter was telling him. Hagrid was laughing also. "And then they spot me and they drop everything they're holding and then they try playing off like they didn't just come back to school riding a hippogriff!" He said with a small laugh. Harry looked a bit confused at the last word but was laughing either way. 

Remus chuckled lightly when he recognized the story from the time that himself, James, Peter, and Sirius had snuck out of school to go to see a quidditch game and had used one of Hagrid's hippogriff's to get there. "Not giving Harry and ideas I hope." He said with a laugh.

Hagrid looked up at Remus and smiled. "You remember that, do you?" He asked fondly. Remus nodded with a reminiscent smile on his face. After a few seconds, possibly a minute or two, Remus felt a tug at his arm and looked down to see Harry yawning and reaching up towards him. Remus picked him up and smiled at him.

"It seems Harry's getting tired." Dumbledore said from behind them. He looked at the watch that no one but himself could ever figure out and raised both his eyebrows. "And no wonder, it's nearly 10 at night. Time really does fly.." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Should we go back to my house or to the new one tonight?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"I think the new one would be best." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Remus nodded and went to tell Harry to say good bye, but saw that he was already asleep in his arms. Remus smiled and said good night to both Hagrid and Dumbledore after he got directions to his new home. "Thank you so much Professor." He said for what seemed like the thousandth time before walking into Hogsmead with a sleeping Harry and to his new home.

_Our_ new home. He corrected himself as he walked up to the house Dumbledore had described. He walked up the small cobblestone pathway to the front door and tapped it a few times with his wand, muttering a certain few words. The door clicked and opened. Remus smiled and stuck his wand back in his pocket, walking into the house.

The living room looked nice and cozy. It had a comfy looking couch, squishy armchair, small coffee table and fire place. Remus placed Harry on the couch and lit a fire in the fireplace before going off to look at the rest of the house.

That night he fell asleep in the armchair while Harry slept on the couch. He looked so peaceful sleeping there that Remus didn't want to wake him, and he was too tired to carry him to bed. Just before he fell asleep he took the picture of James, Lily and Harry from his old mantle and put it on his new one. He smiled and fell asleep after a few seconds.

* * *

**Kind of a blah ending, I know but it's all I've got for now lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry.**

Chapter 6

Harry went to roll onto his side and found himself on a carpeted floor. He opened his eyes and quickly felt around for his glasses. He found them and put them on, looking around the room he was in. This wasn't his cupboard.. He got up quickly and looked around. He spotted Remus sleeping on an armchair and sighed in relief, remembering the events of last night. So this was his new home, huh? 

He looked around the living room and smiled. This place seemed at least a million times better than the Dursley's! He walked over to the fireplace and was wondering if he should start a fire for Remus, uncle Vernon had taught him how to last year for those cold mornings. He had the box of matches in hand when a picture caught his eye. 

If he weren't mistaken, that picture was moving! His jaw dropped open until he remembered how Remus had told him all about magic. He looked at the people in the picture. They looked so familiar, but he couldn't place them. He was staring at it when a groan from behind him made him jump. He turned to face Remus just as he was waking up. 

Remus smiled at Harry until he realized that Harry was holding matches. "Harry! What are you doing with those matches?!" He asked, getting out of his chair and realizing he had a stiff neck which made him groan again. 

Harry flinched when Remus yelled. "I was going to start a fire for you." He said, striking a match against the side of the box and lighting the fire in the fireplace. Remus raised both his eyebrows. 

"Harry, why do you already know how to start a fire?" He asked in what he hoped was a calm voice. He was only 5! He shouldn't be starting fires! 

"Uncle Vernon taught me." Harry said with a small shrug. "I always used to do it for them." 

Remus grimaced slightly. Damn Dursley's. He smiled at Harry and took the matches gently from him. "Well for now on you don't need to do that anymore, ok?" 

Harry nodded sheepishly. "Sorry." He said, looking at the ground. 

Remus smiled and got down on his knees so he was eye level with Harry. "It's alright Harry. It's not your fault, understand that?" He asked gently. Harry looked up at Remus and nodded shyly. Remus smiled and stood up again. "Alright. So what do you want for breakfast?" 

Harry shrugged. He had never been asked what he wanted for breakfast before, he was always just told to make breakfast. Remus sighed. "Well do you like pancakes? Or waffles? Eggs? Cereal?" He asked, trying to name all the breakfasts that he could. Harry thought about it for a second and mumbled something quietly. "Harry you have to talk up." 

"Pancakes?" Harry asked quietly, looking a bit embarrassed. "If it's ok with you." He added quickly. Remus nodded and smiled. 

"That's fine. Pancakes it is." Remus said, leading Harry into the kitchen. With a wave of his wand, pancakes ingredients were mixing themselves in a bowl and then began to cook them selves. He sat down at the end of the table with a cup of coffee and noticed Harry was still just standing there, staring at the pancakes cooking themselves in amazement. "Sit 

down." He said with a small chuckle, gesturing to a seat. 

Harry blushed slightly and climbed onto a chair next to Remus. "What some pumpkin juice?" Remus asked him as he waved his wand and a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a cup flew in front of Harry and poured itself for him. 

Harry nearly toppled off his chair, not expecting that. He would have if Remus hadn't caught him. He reddened a bit more. "Sorry." He said, sitting back in his chair. Remus just smiled and shook his head in amusement. Harry looked at the glass oddly. "What's pumpkin juice?" He asked curiously. He had never heard of it before. 

Remus smiled and nudged the cup closer to Harry. "Try it. It's great." Harry nodded uncertainly and took a sip of the cup. He smiled widely and drank some more eagerly. 

"This is great!" He said happily, drinking some more. 

Remus laughed. "Glad you like it." He said taking another sip of his coffee. Harry smiled as sat there drinking his juice as Remus waved his wand and served him a big plate of pancakes. Harry smiled happily. "Dig in." Remus said, starting to eat his pancakes and syrup. Harry smiled and followed suit. 

After a few minutes of eating in silence Harry finally spoke up. "When do you need to go see that man?" He asked quietly. 

Remus nearly choked on his pancakes. He had completely forgotten about going to see Sirius! After a few seconds of coughing and chugging some coffee he cleared his throat. "I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore. I completely forgot about that." He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He saw the look on Harry's face and raised an eyebrow. "Harry, you don't mind staying with Hagrid, do you?" He asked curiously. 

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, I like Hagrid!" He said truthfully. Even though he was kind of scary looking he was a lot of fun. "I just wanted to go with you." He said quietly. Even though he had only just met Remus yesterday he seemed so familiar and so nice. Harry couldn't help but become attached to him already. 

Remus sighed and set his fork down. "Harry, I'm sorry but you can't come." 

Harry nodded. "I know." He said quietly as if in defeat. He knew he wasn't allowed to go, but he wanted to meet this 'Sirius Black' guy, but on the other hand he didn't. According to Remus he was the reason Harry's parents had died..but if that were true then why did Dumbledore want to go see him so badly? 

Remus shook his head sadly. "Trust me, you're lucky you don't have to go." He said bitterly, snapping Harry from his thoughts. "If it were up to me, he would have been given the kiss." He said scornfully. Harry looked at him questioningly. How could a kiss be bad? Remus shook his head when he realized Harry had no clue what he was talking about. "Don't worry about it, it's just something they give to really bad people." He explained, not wanting to go into detail about it. Harry didn't need to know about all of that. "But no, he got life in jail instead." He said bitterly again. As far as Remus was concerned, Sirius deserved to get the Dementor's Kiss. 

"Oh." Harry said, looking back down at his pancakes. He still didn't quite get what was so bad about a kiss, but then he remembered about magic. It was probably something to do with magic so he shrugged it off. He was about to ask Remus something else when an owl flew into the kitchen and dropped a letter into Remus' lap and began eating off his plate. Harry looked from Remus who was opening the letter to the bird oddly. 

Remus looked up at Harry and chuckled as the owl gave a hoot and flew away. "Owl post." He said simply. When Harry continued to look at him blankly Remus smiled and continued. "In the wizarding world mail is delivered via owl." Harry nodded in understanding and looked at the letter oddly for another second before going back to his breakfast again. 

He heard a groan and looked up from his breakfast to see Remus crumbling the paper up in a ball and throwing it into a trash bin near by. Harry looked at him questioningly and Remus sighed and said "Harry Professor Dumbledore is ready to go see Black. Are you ready to go to Hagrid's?" Harry nodded and got out of his chair. He went and put his plate in the sink. Remus smiled and followed suit. "Your room is right down the hall. Go and get dressed so we can go." 

Harry nodded and walked down the hallway to his room and into the door Remus pointed out to him. It had a 4 poster bed in the center with crimson comforter and pillows, the walls were crimson also and there was a dresser in the far corner. A book shelf and desk were on the wall opposite that. He smiled and looked in the dresser for his clothes. He found an old pair of Dudley's jeans and an old shirt. He quickly changed into the clothes that were at least 4 sizes too big for him. He walked out of the room and back into the living room to find Remus. 

Remus had ran to his room and changed quickly. He stowed his wand back into his pocket and walked back into the living room to see Harry standing there, practically swimming in his clothes. He sighed and pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry. Harry's eyes went slightly wide but all Remus did was shrink his clothes so that they fit Harry normally and fixed his glasses that he had failed to notice yesterday were broken. "I'll fix the rest of the clothes for you later." 

Harry smiled widely at Remus and looked down at his clothes. "Thanks." He said happily, taking his glasses off and looking at them before putting them back on his face. 

Remus smiled before sighing heavily. "Alright. Ready to go?" He asked. Harry nodded and Remus bent down to pick Harry up. This time Harry went right too him and didn't look as scared or apprehensive about it as he did last time. Remus smiled and picked Harry up. Stepping into the fireplace he threw down a handful of Floo Powder and said loud and clear "Headmaster's Office. Hogwarts." And with a 'swish' and whirl of green flames they were once again gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

-1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7:

Professor Dumbledore's office glowed green as Remus and Harry stepped out of his fireplace. Dumbledore smiled at them, but the twinkle in his eyes was so faint it was barely noticeable while Hagrid rushed over and took Harry from Remus. Remus smiled at Hagrid and ruffled Harry's hair slightly. "Alright Harry, we'll be back later. Have fun with Hagrid." 

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck from his spot in Hagrid's arms. Remus smiled and hugged Harry back. "Thanks Hagrid." 

"Not a problem Remus." Hagrid said cheerily before turning to Harry. "We're going to have fun today.." He then started telling Harry everything they were going to do, but Remus wasn't listening anymore. He was now looking at Dumbledore, dreading what was coming next. 

Dumbledore pointed his wand at a paper weight and it momentarily glowed blue. Once the glow faded he put his hand on it and motioned for Remus to do the same. Remus sighed and reluctantly followed suit. "3..2..1.." And with a final smile from Harry and Hagrid he felt a tug behind his navel and quickly shut his eyes. He hated travel by portkey. 

His feet slammed hard into what felt like rocks and he winced slightly. Dumbledore had grabbed his arm before he was able to fall. He gave him a weak smile before looking into the distance of the ocean and seeing Azkaban Prison a while off.

Dumbledore lead him to a small boat that was docked by the water's edge and the two sat down in it as it began to row itself out to sea. 

The closer the boat would get to the prison the colder they would get. More and more bad memories would flood through their minds. For Remus he was repeatedly having flashbacks to the day he got the call of Lily and James' and Peter's deaths and how Sirius was the traitor. And how he had seen Lily and James' house in complete ruins and how he had seen them lying there and how all they could find of poor Peter was a finger. 

The only thing that brought him out of his own thoughts was when the boat bumped into shore and Dumbledore had taken his arm and pulled him onto the slippery rocks and forced some chocolate into his hands. Remus smiled gratefully and shoved it into his mouth, feeling a bit better. 

"Are you ready Remus?" Dumbledore asked gently. Remus looked up at the prison and shook his head. How could he ever be ready for this? He never wanted to see Sirius again, yet here he was. He was going to have to confront him. To listen to his recounts of what had happened that night and he was not looking forward to it at all. 

"Let's just get this over with." Remus said, eyes blank and voice void of almost all emotions. He wanted this to all be over and he wanted to go back to Hogwarts and get Harry and go home and never have to think about that traitor again. As much as it pained him to say it, it was true. That's all Sirius was to him now was a filthy traitor. 

Dumbledore nodded and together they started towards the rickety building in silence. With each step they took they could feel their chests tightening and the cold piercing them like knives. He still didn't get why Dumbledore was forcing him to do this. 

As they reached the front gates to the prison they were greeted by two dementors. Both Remus and Albus tensed up visibly, though Albus not as much as Remus had. Remus thought they would have to be in the company of a dementor for their time their and he wasn't sure if he could take that so close to the full moon. Luckily an Auror met them not long after and he let out a sigh of relief. 

Remus recognized him as Kingsley Shackelbolt and nodded when asked if he were ready. Kingsley led them deeper and deeper into the prison. They would have to go to the high security cells, meaning more dementors. He then realized that it wasn't as cold as he had expected it to be and he could pretty much think clearly. Kingsley must have picked up on what Remus was thinking because he called over his shoulder 

"We sent the dementors to the other side of the prison while you're here." He then added in an undertone to Remus "We thought it might drain you to much, considering the circumstances." Remus looked up at Dumbledore fearfully but Albus just nodded. He looked back at Kingsley questioningly. "I know. Your secret's safe with me." He said in his deep, slow, calming voice. 

Remus was about to ask how he knew when they stopped walking. Kingsley was looking into a cell containing a single prisoner who was currently curled up in a corner on the floor of his cell, hidden partly by the shadows. Remus peered in with the coldest expression he had ever worn and saw Sirius Black sitting there, staring back at him. 

If it weren't for the fact the Remus knew this had to be his cell, he would never believe that was Sirius. His eyes that were always sparkling with Mischief, laughter, and happiness were now a dead, lifeless gray. He once perfect black hair was now nearly to his elbows, matted and dirty. He was so thin you could see just about every bone in his body and he was deathly white. 

Remus could feel the hatred that had been bubbling up inside of him subside slightly as he saw his ex-best-friend sitting there, staring back at him in disbelief. He heard a few taps of a wand, some muttered words from Kingsley, and the door to the cell slide open. He stepped aside as Kingsley walked towards him, wand pointed directly at Sirius' chest. The 

latter still had yet to move or take his eyes off of Remus.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but don't worry. The next chapter or 2 should rock!! Reviews would be nice hint hint**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
**

Chapter 8:

Sirius could hear footsteps approaching his cell and he sunk back a bit farther into the shadows. It was weird. Today was the first day that he could remember in the past 5 years being able to think clearly without flashes of Lily and James' bodies in his mind and things of that nature. He figured the dementors were moved away for the day so the minister could make his annual rounds. Who he saw walking up to his cell nearly made his breath catch in his throat.

Remus, Dumbledore, and Kingsley were approaching his cell. He saw Kingsley tapping the cell door a few times with his wand, heard him say something and saw the point pointed at him out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't paying attention to that. 

Instead, his eyes were locked on Remus'. People had always said that the marauders had a way of communicating with each other without talking. After 5 years apart he hoped they still had it. He was looking at Remus with pleading in his eyes. He had to understand that he wasn't the spy. He would never betray Lily and James like that. But the cold, hateful look that he was getting from Remus drove another small voice back into his head that he had been hearing repeatedly for years. _"But it is your fault. You told them to switch secret keepers. You're the reason they're dead. If you had just been their secret keeper maybe they'd be here right now."_ And at that thought he looked down at the dirty ground again, ashamed. 

He felt someone jerk him up off the floor by the arm (he was so thin that he was easily yanked up by the arm) and looked up to see a wand pointed directly at him, held by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He looked from Dumbledore and Remus to Kingsley, waiting for them to tell him what was going on, but no explanation came. 

Instead, he was half lead, half dragged, to an interrogation room. Remus and Dumbledore went ahead while Kingsley kept his firm grip of Sirius' arm and his wand pointed at his heart. Sirius walked along, staring at the back of Remus' head, thoughts flooding through his mind. What was going on? Why were they there? Where where they going? 

His train of thought was broken once they reached a wooden door that Sirius had never noticed before. Kingsley tapped the door with his wand and it swung open. He shoved Sirius into the room and sat him roughly down onto a chair with chains lining the arms of it. Once he was sitting the chains sprung into life and wrapped themselves tightly around his arms, legs, and middle. 

He winced slightly as he could feel the chains digging into his skin. When he looked up he saw that Dumbledore and Remus had sat across from him in much more comfortable looking chairs. and Kingsley was standing over him, wand still pointed at his chest. He also saw that Remus was still staring at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. Remus glared at him once more before looking at Dumbledore. "When can we get this over with?" He asked coldly, not looking at Sirius anymore. 

Sirius looked questioningly at Dumbledore. _Get what over with?_ He wondered to himself.

"Minister Fudge should be here soon." Dumbledore said, looking at Remus. 

"Fudge?" Remus asked. "Why is Fudge coming here?" He asked slowly. Dumbledore hadn't told him that anyone else would be coming. It was only supposed to be them. 

Sirius looked quickly from Dumbledore to Remus. "He is coming to witness this confession." A very low growl emitted from Sirius' throat. Confession?! He was innocent! Either no one noticed or they ignored it. "He will be bringing someone to record the meeting, and he will also bring along some veritaserum." 

Remus groaned. "Professor I just want to get this over with, pick Harry up and go home." He said wearily. He really was not in the mood to get dirty looks from the minister throughout this entire meeting. 

Sirius' jaw dropped when Remus said he wanted to get Harry. "H-harry?" He stammered in an extremely hoarse voice. It sounded like he hadn't used his voice in a very long time, which he hadn't. 

Remus looked at Sirius with hatred in his eyes. "We've already moved so don't bother trying to find him and finish him off, or whatever plan you had formed in your sick mind." He spat, looking at Sirius in disgust. 

Sirius could never recall seeing Remus that angry. Other than the time that he had accused him of being the spy that was. Sirius shook his head at Remus and could feel some anger bubbling up in him, but forced himself to remain calm. "Moony you've got it all wrong." He croaked out hoarsely. "It was Peter. He was the secret keeper.." He started, before Remus' hand hit him hard across the face. 

He winced and tried to reach up to rub his face but the chains were holding him back. Kingsley went to restrain Remus, but Dumbledore was quicker. He grabbed Remus' wrists firmly and pulled him back into his seat. Remus was glaring at Sirius, who's cheek was slowly turning purple. "You have the _nerve_ to talk about Peter after what you did to him?!" He asked angrily, struggling against Dumbledore. 

Sirius really hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't let go of him because he was strapped to that chair and there was no way he could move. "What _I_ did to _him_?" He asked angrily, though his voice was wavering from lack of use. "He's the reason I've been here for the past 4 years! The reason Harry has no parents! The reason you hate me! And the reason Lily and James are dead!" He said, his anger boiling in his chest. He saw Remus trying to get out of Dumbledore's grasp and he attempted to wiggle out of the chains binding him to the chair. He felt Kingsley jab his wand into his neck. 

"Don't. Move." Kingsley warned him in his slow, deep and at the moment menacing, voice. Sirius winced slightly and stopped moving. He closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath. He felt another sharp jab in his neck and could feel the wand still there as he heard a door open and 2 people walk in. 

He opened his eyes to see Remus still glaring at him, Kingsley with his wand jammed in his neck, the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore exchanging greeting and someone whom he didn't know sitting there with a quill and pad. He raised an eyebrow and watched as Dumbledore conjured up 2 new chairs for the minister and the boy taking notes. 

"What's going on?" Sirius croaked out, throat raw from yelling earlier. He was not used to talking yet. 

Everyone in the room looked at him sharply and he unknowingly and unwillingly recoiled slightly. After all it was 5 of them and only one of him...strapped to a chair. Dumbledore whispered something to both Fudge and Remus and both nodded. He then turned to Sirius.

"Sirius Black." Sirius' eyes snapped up to meet Dumbledore's and there was no twinkle in them. The boy was writing down everything that was currently going on. "We want to use veritaserum to find out the truth about what happened on October 31, 1981. Do we have your permission to use this?" He asked, holding a vile of a clear liquid with a dropper dipped in it. 

Sirius stared at all of them in disbelief. He was actually getting a trial..sort of.. A chance to tell the truth and to prove to everyone that he wasn't a murdering lunatic. He nodded, his jaw slightly agape. 

"Sirius you need to actually say it so we can have it on record." Albus said quietly, a faint twinkle returning to his eyes. 

Sirius swallowed a dry lump building in his throat and croaked out hoarsely "Yes." He said nodding. He could not believe that he was getting a chance to tell the truth. Now everyone would know what really happened. 

Dumbledore offered Sirius the smallest ghost of a smile before looking at the Minister, his expression unreadable. Fudge gave a curt nod, though he looked disapproving. Albus took the dropper from the clear vial and Sirius felt someone wrench his mouth open. Albus dropped the drops of the liquid on his tongue and Sirius immediately felt an odd sensation like there were no worries in the world, and that everything was ok.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Not Sure? Would you like to send in a review? (i know i'd like it if you did lol)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9:

It felt like he were floating on air, and whatever this feeling was after 4 years stuck in a musty prison cell Sirius hoped that it never ended. His head then lulled over onto his chest and he could hear Fudge's voice as though he were talking from the other end of a tunnel. Whatever it was he was saying though his brain must have been comprehending it, because he could feel and hear himself answering him in a distant far away voice.

"Sirius Black, are you the one responsible for the Potter's deaths?" Minister Fudge asked, once they were sure that the veritaserum had taken affect. Remus and Dumbledore both sat up a bit straighter in their chairs, waiting for the answer. This was the moment of truth. Once Sirius answered Remus could go back to hating him without one thought in the back of his mind about him being innocent. Though there was still a small sense of hope that maybe, just maybe, he didn't so it. But that was impossible, right?

Sirius opened his mouth in a daze and said "Yes." Remus' fists immediately clenched and if it weren't for Dumbledore's already firm grip on him he would have attacked Sirius already. There goes that one small shred of hope that he had left. Just as Fudge was about to say that this whole thing was pointless Sirius opened his mouth again. "I'm the one who told them to switch secret keepers." At this, the room went dead silent except for the scratching of that quill. All eyes were on Sirius.

In that same monotone voice that only veritaserum could make a person produce he went on. "James and Lily asked me to be their secret keeper, but I thought they'd be safer if they had Peter do it." He said, and even though he looked completely emotionless you could see a flicker of sadness mixed with regret and anger behind his deadened eyes.

"That's preposterous! We know for a fact Black was the secret keeper! You told us yourself Dumbledore!" Fudge said, looking disbelievingly at the scene in front of him.

Dumbledore either hadn't heard what he had said or was ignoring him, because he just looked at Sirius and asked him "Why would you think they would be better off using Peter?"

Again something flickered behind Sirius' eyes. Remus was watching, his jaw dropped. There was no way possible to fight or trick veritaserum. It was impossible for him to be lying. But this couldn't be true..they would have told him, wouldn't they?

"I figured everyone would be expecting me to be the secret keeper, so if we used Pete than Voldemort-" Fudge and the young ministry worker recording the whole conversation both flinched but Remus and Dumbledore didn't move a muscle. "-would never think about capturing him to get the information. I thought the plan was flawless."

This time it was Remus who asked a question after the initial shock had finally began to subside. "So you weren't willing to risk capture for your friends?" He asked angrily. "After they trusted you with their _lives _you turned them down?" After 4 straight years of hating Sirius with a passion it was hard to believe him and he was waiting for one of the lies that he had to be telling to unfold.

"I was willing to die for them." Sirius said in that monotone he had adopted under the drag of that potion. "But I figured once I was captured they wouldn't be able to get it out of me no matter what they did. Even if they force fed me truth serum, because I wouldn't be able to tell them. I was the obvious choice. I figured they would go right for me, and not give a second thought to go after anyone else. I didn't know Peter was the traitor then."

The anger in Remus was bubbling down into disbelief. Could this really be true? Now that he thought about it, Sirius had never actually_ told_ him the address. It was written on a piece of paper. It could have easily been Peter who wrote it. When Fudge spoke he jumped slightly, jerked from his thoughts.

"That's impossible." Fudge said, shaking his head as if refusing to believe it. If this was true, which it was certainly seeming so, then he could loose his job. He imprisoned an innocent man without trial. This was not good. "Pettigrew's dead."

Sirius shook his head. "He escaped that day. I went to the Potter's house and found it in ruins and I knew immediately what must have happened. I went looking for him. I found him on a muggle street. He had a wand hidden behind his back, unknown to me. He shouted out to the street about me betraying Lily and James, blew the street up, turned into a rat and escaped down the sewers." A flicker of bitterness could be traced in his voice. Noticing this, Sirius' mouth was once again opened for him and 3 more drops were administered.

Remus was sitting there with a blank expression on his face. This was all starting to make sense now. Peter could have transformed and ran away, slicing a finger off so it would look like he was murdered. He then realized what Sirius had said an froze. That would lead to the whole animagi thing. Oh this was not good.

After a few seconds of sitting there in a blank stupor he was once again asked more questions by Fudge. "What do you mean he turned into a rat?"

Sirius tried to get himself to stop talking, but it was too late. The words had already poured out of his mouth and there was no way he could stop them. "He's an animagus. His form is a rat."

Fudge shook his head. "We would have it on record if he were an animagus."

Again Sirius tried to stop himself, and Remus willed him to stop also, but he couldn't. "He's not registered. Nor was James Potter and myself. We became animagi after learning of Remus' secret in our second year. We wanted to be able to help him when he transformed. He takes the form of a rat. James was a stag, and I am a dog." He said, trying harder and harder to stop himself but it was impossible.

At the mention of Remus all eyes were turned to him and he recoiled slightly in his seat. Dumbledore sent him a questioning look and he nodded and looked at his feet. He seemed to take up quite an interest in his shoes suddenly.

"So--so Pettigrew was really the secret keeper, betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort, framed you for their deaths, transformed into a rat, is an illegal animagus, and you are really innocent."

"Yes."

"Bloody hell." Four voices, Remus Fudge Kingsley and the recorder, said in unison while Dumbledore let out a breath of relief. He always had a suspicion that Sirius could be innocent, and amazingly enough, he was.

The veritaserum was beginning to wear off and Sirius couldn't remember what he had said. He couldn't remember anything from the time it was dropped into his mouth. He shook his head slightly as he came out of his stupor and saw Dumbledore, Kingsley, Fudge and Remus all there, looking at him.

The twinkle Sirius knew so well had returned to Dumbledore's eyes and he knew that must have been a good sign. Kingsley looked to be in complete shock as he lowered his wand slowly. Fudge seemed to look terrified (for his job?). While Remus looked a mix between shock, joy, and disbelief.

He looked at all of them questioningly, wondering what was going on. He saw Remus get up and walk over to him. He winced slightly, ready for another hit from him but it never came. Instead he felt Remus attempt to wrap his arms around him and the chair he was chained to and could feel tears running down Remus' face.

Remus tried to stop the tears but this was a huge relief. For the past 4 years he had been alone and now he had Harry living with him and Sirius was going to be freed. This was too good to be true. Sirius would have hugged him back had he not still been chained to the chair. Kingsley pulled Remus away from Sirius gently. He quickly wiped the tears from his face so no one would see them.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked hoarsely, looking bewildered. He couldn't really remember what he had said. Apparently it was something good though and they had all taken it well.

Dumbledore and Fudge were having an argument over in a corner and Sirius looked at them with a raised eyebrow and then looked over at Remus. He saw that Remus was also looking at them, as if waiting for an answer.

Apparently their argument was over because they walked over to where Sirius, Kingsley and Remus were waiting. Dumbledore looked extremely pleased with himself, while Fudge looked like this whole thing was a mistake. He was extremely pale as he walked over to them and he cleared his throat, attempting to keep his voice steady. "Sirius Black, by order of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge you are cleared of the charges pertaining to Lily and James Potter's, Peter Pettigrew's, and the 13 muggle's deaths."

Sirius' jaw dropped, nearly hitting the ground, when he heard that. He heard Remus whoop slightly with joy and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was so bright it looked to be blinding him. Kingsley was smiling widely when he waved his wand to unchain Sirius from the chair. "I-I'm cleared of all charges?" He asked in complete awe.

Fudge swallowed and nodded. "Well there is still the matter of you being an illegal animagi, but other than that, yes."

That was all he could take. He was not listening any longer. It was a good thing that he hadn't gotten out of the chair yet, because right then and there he passed out. He was cleared of all charges?! This was by far one of the best days of his life.

* * *

**Good? Bad? What? Reviews pwease??**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

* * *

**_Chapter 10:_**

It was all a dream. He was sure of it. He had just imagined all of it. He was prepared to wake-up in his small dingy cell when Sirius felt a hand tapping his face lightly. He groaned and pushed it away, moving his head to the side. He heard a sigh and someone say "enerverate". Someone who sounded very much like Dumbledore. He was just wondering why he thought he was hearing Dumbledore's voice when he felt a jolt go through his body and he woke up.

He looked around the room he was in and raised an eyebrow. He saw Kingsley, Dumbledore, Fudge, Remus and someone who he didn't know there. He sat up quickly as memories of what had just happened flooded into his mind. He rubbed his head from where it had hit the table and looked around at everyone in the room again, waiting for someone to talk. He wanted to make sure he hadn't imagined it. 

When no one spoke he cleared his throat slightly, he still wasn't used to talking yet. "I'm free?" He asked uncertainly, sitting a bit straighter in his chair to wait for the answer. 

Fudge nodded weakly and Sirius could see Remus still looked to be in complete awe, he figured he probably looked the same. "Berkeley, get me Black's files." He said quietly to the young wizard who was taking notes. 

The wizard, Berkeley, stood up quickly and nodded. "Yes sir." He said before leaving the room quickly. Sirius watched him go in awe. He was really free. He was really going to get out of here. he's be able to see him friends again. To see Harry..Harry! How could he forget? 

"Sir" He said to Dumbledore, who turned to face him smiling. "Where's Harry?" He asked in his hoarse voice. 

At the question Dumbledore smiled a bit wider, making Sirius breathe a breathe of relief. He was afraid he had been somewhere horrible like The Dursley's... "He is currently living with Remus." 

Sirius quickly looked over at Remus, who had his eyes adverted to the floor at the moment. Remus had a rush of emotions running through him at the moment and didn't feel much like talking. He still could not believe that Sirius really was innocent. He had spent countless nights thinking about it and still had trouble believing he would betray them like that. He still couldn't believe it was true. He was no longer alone. He finally looked up at Sirius and nodded with a small smile. 

"I just got him last night." He said quietly, ignoring the dirty look Fudge gave him when he spoke. 

Sirius smiled. The first true smile he'd had in the past 4 years, and it felt great. "That's great." He said, happy for Remus. He wondered where Harry had been previous to living with Remus, but he'd find out later. He saw the look Fudge gave Remus and had to bite down very hard on his tongue and grip the chair so he didn't do or say anything. 

Remus must have noticed that because he shook his head and said quietly. "Relax Sirius. It's ok." 

Sirius sent a glare at Fudge that would have made most people recoil terribly. And it had just the effect on Fudge. Remus chuckled slightly. _Same old Sirius. _He thought to himself amusedly. 

Remus didn't like the tension in the room at all. He decided to try and lighten the mood a bit. He couldn't take his eyes off Sirius though. His eyes looked so deadened and lifeless that it was un nerving. He also looked as if in the 4 years he had been there that not once had he had a hair cut. At this thought he smirked slightly. Sirius never let his hair get messed up and now it was long and matted. 

"I think you need a haircut Padfoot." Remus teased, in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. 

Sirius smiled weakly and reached up, touching his hair. It was nice to hear his old nickname again. "I think so." He said hoarsely. 

Remus laughed and was about to say something else when Berkeley came back into the room with Sirius' file in hand. He handed the file to Fudge, who looked very pale.It hadn't occurred to Remus until just then that Fudge was the reason that Sirius had been imprisoned in the first place. The reason Remus had hated him for the past 4 years. The reason he had been alone and miserable. The reason Harry had no one but those awful Dursley's to live with. Well technically all of that was Peter's fault, but after Peter it was Fudge's fault and Peter wasn't around to blame it on, so why not just blame it on Fudge. 

Fudge opened the file onto the interrogation table and began rummaging through it. Sirius looked every once in a while to see what was in it. When he saw his old auror license he smiled, wondering if he would be able to get his old job back. 

He was just thinking about how much James and himself loved their old jobs when Fudge's wavering voice broke his train of thought. "Right then. We shall go to the ministry and announce it." He said, standing. Everyone in the room followed his example and stood except for Sirius. For the past four years everyone had thought him to be a killing maniac..how would they react? 

As if reading his mind (which he probably did..) Dumbledore smiled kindly at Sirius, a gesture he hadn't received in a long time, and said "They'll take it fine Sirius, not to worry." He gave his arm a soft tug. 

Sirius swallowed and nodded. He stood up and followed Fudge and Berkeley out of the room with Remus right next to him and Dumbledore and Kingsley trailing behind. Once out of the room and past his cell ("Won't miss that place, huh Paddy?") He could once again feel the Dementor's presence. He gulped sightly and Remus shoved a piece of chocolate into his hands. Sirius smiled gratefully and popped it into his mouth. 

They got back onto the boat and once across the sea to land, apparated to the ministry. Sirius did side along apparation with Dumbledore ("I haven't done it in so long I might splinch myself.") 

Once 5 apparation pops were heard and they entered the ministry. People greeted Dumbledore, Kingsley, Fudge happily. Berkeley had run off to file the reports and not many people in the ministry trusted werewolves, but Remus did get some hellos which he kindly returned. No one had noticed Sirius, he was so thin that you couldn't see him behind Kingsley. 

Once he stepped out from behind him though a few screams were heard and many wands were drawn. he quickly looked up at everyone surrounding him as if asking for some help. 

Dumbledore quickly stepped in front of Sirius. "Cornelius, I think it best that you make the announcement now, before all of this was for nothing." He said, a bit sharply to Fudge as he saw that the man didn't look like he were about to do anything and was ready to play along with the crowd. 

Fudge nodded and gulped. He pointed his wand at his own throat and magnified his voice. "Lower your wands!" His voice sounded loudly throughout the hall, echoing off the walls. Reluctantly, people began lowering their wands. "On this day, November 1 1985, Sirius Black has been found innocent and is freed of all charges pertaining to the deaths of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and the 13 muggles that were killed 4 years ago." 

At this statement the entire hall went quiet. You could literally hear a pin drop. The only sound in the entire atrium was the frantic scratching of a certain Rita Skeeter's Quick Quotes Quill. All eyes were currently on Sirius.

* * *

Reviews please? Sorry for takign so long to update but i had writers block lol 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"What do you mean cleared of all charges?!" A brave, lonely voice said from the crowd of people currently standing around Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Fudge. 

Fudge looked like he was going to be sick so Dumbledore decided to answer the question for him. "Recent evidence with the help of veritaserum has helped us to discover his innocence." He said, pulling Sirius gently to the side of him for everyone to see and putting an encouraging arm around his shoulders. 

"But what about James, Lily, peter (a low growl could be heard from Sirius at his name) and the 13 muggles?" Another voice asked. 

"It has been discovered that Peter Pettigrew is an animagi, a rat to be specific, and that he was the one responsible for their deaths. He framed Sirius." Dumbledore said, and he could feel Sirius tense as it was mentioned. 

"But he would have been registered!" A disbelieving voice said. Sirius rolled his eyes, having just had this discussion. 

"He is an illegal animagi, along with Sirius Black and James Potter." Several gasps were heard from the crowd. 

"About that." Sirius said in a hoarse voice and everyone immediately quieted down again. No one had heard him speak yet aside from those that were in the interrogation room of course. "I plan on getting registered as soon as I can." He croaked out to everyone, but mainly directed it to Fudge, trying to keep the dislike from his voice. author note: i just realized it wouldn't have been fudge's fault, i have no clue why i thought it would have been, but since this is AU anyways i'm going to say it was for now lol 

"I don't believe it." Someone else yelled out from the crowd. Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus smirked and whispered something into his ear. Seconds later, Sirius transformed into a massive black dog and would have smirked if he could as the crowd gasped. 

"It's impossible!" Someone yelled. "He really is?!" Another person called out. 

After all his years in Azkaban, Sirius apparently never lost his sense of humor because at that moment he ran full force and Remus and knocked him right off his feet. Even though he was extremely light Remus wasn't expecting it and now had the dog onto of his chest, licking his face happily. 

Remus couldn't help but laugh. He never thought he'd get to say this again. "Get off me you mangy mutt!" He yelled playfully, pushing Padfoot off of himself. Seconds later the dog turned back into Sirius, who was on the floor doubled over in laughter. Remus galred playfully at him. He was shocked to see how scary Sirius now looked when he laughed. He was too thin and with that wild hair and the fact that he needed a bath and a few good meals, it made for a spooky effect. 

Everyone in the room except for Albus and Kingsley were staring at the pair shocked. Albus' lips were twitching, and Kingsley was laughing along with the two friends. It had after all been a funny sight. Just released so-called-mass-murderer Sirius Black just transformed into a dog, tackled his best friend and licked his face. 

"Well now that that matter's settled, I'll just be on my way." Fudge said quickly, starting to leave the atrium. Dumbledore's arm prevented him from getting far though. 

"Now Cornelius, don't you think there should be some kind of compensation for falsely imprisoning Sirius?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, twinkle completely gone from his eyes. The sight was actually kind of intimidating. 

"Well of course." Fudge said hoarsely. He turned to Sirius who had gotten up off the floor along with Remus. He actually looked a bit better already, most likely from the laughter. "Sirius Black by on behalf of the ministry, you will be receiving a sum of 70,000 galleons.." He said, looking at Dumbledore as if to see if that were a good amount or not. Dumbledore said nothing, he just kept looking at Fudge. "Plus we will reinstate your auror license, pending a simple written exam and practical exam." He added. 

Sirius was about ready to accept, figuring there wasn't much more that he could nuke from the man in front of him when someone spoke up. This time it was Kingsley, and he looked pissed. "Now wait a damb minute Fudge." He said in that deep calming voice of his. Many people gasped at the way he just addressed the minister of magic, but Sirius was highly impressed. "You imprison a man for 4 years, without trial and he is found innocent and you keep your job?" He asked skeptically. 

Many few gasps were heard yet again from the crowd, looking of dawning comprehension crossed many of the faces, followed quickly by anger. "How are we to know that you won't make this same mistake again?" Kingsley asked. 

Sirius idly wondered why no one else had caught this, he figured Dumbledore would be the one to bring something like that up. To his surprise though, Dumbledore looked over to him and winked, a faint twinkle in his eyes. Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't need explaining when he heard a low rumble for chatter erupt from the people in the atrium. 

He couldn't quite catch what anyone was saying, but he knew they were talking about the wrongfulness of what Fudge had done. He smirked when he saw that Fudge looked a bit pale and was stuttering and stumbling over his words. 

He was about to say something when the crowd started to cheer "Impeach. Impeach. Impeach." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Everything was happening so fast and it was all like a dream. He was freed, Remus had custody of Harry, Fudge was on the verge of impeachment..The atrium was complete chaos and he loved it! 

"By popular demand and due to recent circumstances" Dumbledore said, giving a pointed look to Sirius over his half moon spectacles, the twinkle back in his eyes. "I believe Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is hereby out of office." This announcement was followed by applause from some, a loud whoop from Remus, shock from Sirius and a whole mix of other things. 

While the people around him were trying to decide on a temporary Minister (Dumbledore being the obvious candidate, but he declined yet again) Sirius was still in shock. Everything was all happening so fast..or so it seemed to be to him. What felt like seconds later he felt a soft squeeze on his shoulder. He jumped and turned quickly to see Remus standing there, trying to conceal laughter. 

"Sirius have you not been listening?" He asked. At the blank look on Sirius' face Remus rolled his eyes. "apparently not." He muttered amusedly. Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked over to see Kingsley surrounded by people who were cheering while he smiled widely. Apparently they had found a new temporary minister. 

"Alright, well we're going to go get you cleaned up and then go to my new place where you're going to be staying. Alright?" Remus asked Sirius again. "Normally we could go out and celebrate, but the news or your innocence may not have spread yet." 

Sirius nodded and began following Remus over to the apparation point when he remembered something. "Wait, I need my wand back, don't I?" He asked. 

Remus was about to answer when Kingsley came up behind them with a wide grin. "I have it right here Sirius. I grabbed it just a second ago." He grinned, handing Sirius his wand. Sirius felt the warmth of it spread from his fingertips and grinned widely. He thanked Kingsley and both himself and Remus congratulated him before performing side-along apparation to Remus' new home in Hogsmead. With a loud crack they both disapperated.

* * *

**sorry it's kind of short..writer's block (**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sirius closed his eyes tightly as he felt like he was being squeezed through a tube of toothpaste. He never liked the feeling of apparition, but it was fast so he didn't mind it too much. He felt his feet slam into solid ground and opened his eyes to look around. He smiled at Remus who was next to him. "Nice place." He said hoarsely. 

Remus smiled. "Thanks. The bathroom is just down the hall on the left if you want to..erm, clean up." He said, gesturing down the hall. 

Sirius nodded gratefully. "Thanks Moony." He said with a grin, walking down to the bathroom. He filled the tub with hot water and took one of the longest baths..well it turned into a shower after a while..in a looooong time. It lasted a good 2 hours. 

He came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his thin waist and attempted to brush his hair. It was too long and unruly though and he figured he'd ask Remus to cut it with magic. He then realized that he had no clothes to change into. 

He walked out of the bathroom in his towel and found Remus on the couch flipping through an old photo album. "Uhmm...Moony?" He asked. Remus looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Why are you in a towel Pads?" Remus asked slowly. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't have any clothes..and I can't go and buy some naked." 

Normally under a circumstance like this Remus would burst out laughing, but when he really looked it Sirius it was hard for him to contain a gasp. Sure, he looked thin when he first saw him in Azkaban, but now that Remus could see his chest and everything it was slightly disturbing. He could make out every last bone in Sirius' ribs and they looked like they'd poke through the skin any second. He looked like he couldn't possibly weigh more than 90 pounds and with one gust of wind he's be blown right off his feet and crack in half. 

When he realized he had been staring at Sirius, Remus quickly snapped out of it and blush slightly. "Oh, right. Well then you can just borrow some clothes from me." He shrugged, getting up to get him some clothes to wear.

Sirius sighed in relief and followed Remus to his room. He had been staring at him blankly for so long that Sirius thought he'd say no and make him go naked until he got to a store. He shook his head at the thought and laughed slightly.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of boxers, jeans and a shirt hit him in the face. He blinked and saw Remus laughing at him across the room. "Thanks." Sirius chuckled. He slipped back into the bathroom and put the clothes on quickly. He had always been bigger than Remus, yet these clothes were extremely big on him..he must have lost more weight than he thought.. 

He came out of the bathroom in his..well Remus'..baggy clothes and sat down at the kitchen table next to Remus. Rem noticed that he seemed nervous about something. "Something on your mind Pads?" He asked in what he hoped was a casual voice, sipping a cup of pumpkin voice. 

Sirius looked up and gulped slightly. "Yeah, Rem..I think I need a haircut." He said fearfully. 

Remus blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. Sirius had only been declared innocent hours ago, yet everything seemed back to normal like it was before James and Lily died and their world crashed and burned around them. 

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked indignantly. He didn't see the humor in this. He couldn't even run his hand through his hair anymore it was so long. He hadn't had a haircut in 4 years. 

Remus' laughter began to subside slightly and he shook his head. "Never mind." He said, chuckling slightly. Sirius glared at him and he grinned, taking his wand out. "You're actually going to trust me with this?" He asked, feeling honored. The last time Sirius had trusted one of them to cut his hair it was James and he had indiscreetly stuck Sirius to the chair he was sitting in and then gave him a Mohawk. None of them had forgotten that one for quite some time...and James had only gotten off with a black eye for it too. 

It was almost as if Sirius had read Remus' mind because he glared at him. "Don't even think about it Moony." He warned him, scowling slightly. 

Remus chuckled. "Don't worry Pads." He said, getting up and waving his wand over Sirius' head. Sirius closed his eyes tightly. He never liked haircuts much. After a few minutes Remus grinned. "You can open your eyes now." He informed him with a snicker. 

Sirius opened his eyes and gulped as he saw all the hair on the floor. Remus gathered it in a bag with a wave of his wand and directed it into the trash. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and Remus conjured up a mirror and handed it to Sirius. He looked into it, running a hand repeatedly through his hair and grinned, looking at Remus over the mirror. "Thanks." 

"Better than when Prongs cut it?" Remus asked innocently, unable to keep from laughing at the look Sirius had given him. He hadn't been able to fix his hair with magic for 2 weeks due to the spell James had put on it. Now this might seem kind of mean, but not long before that Sirius had jinxed James bed to transfigure into a pool full of mud the second he sat on it and then snap pictures. Those 2 always had ongoing prank wars..[and I'm getting so off-topic lol 

He just laughed harder when he felt a loaf of bread connect with his head. He finally stopped laughing and looked back up at Sirius. He looked a lot better now that he was bathed and groomed, but 4 years in Azkaban did a lot to a person and he had a feeling that it would take a lot of time until Sirius was completely back to himself, though they were already joking around like old times so it may not be as long as he thought... 

After a few moments of silence while each of them were wrapped up in their own thoughts, Sirius finally spoke up hoarsely..it'd take him a while to get used to talking again."Earlier you said something about Harry..where is he?" 

Remus nearly spit his pumpkin juice out. How could he forget?! "We need to go and pick him up at Hogwarts!" He said, standing up. Sirius shook his head at him and got up also, following Remus to the fireplace. 

"I know you aren't much a floo person" Remus said, taking the pot of floo powder from next to the fireplace. "But it's the quickest way to get there." He said as Sirius reluctantly grabbed a pinch. Remus grabbed a pinch also and stepped into the fireplace. "You won't believe how much he looks like James." He said fondly before shouting his destination and dropping his powder. In a whirl of green flame he was gone. 

Even floo travel couldn't dampen Sirius' spirits though. He was free! He was going to see his godson! He was going to live with him and his best friend. Smiling, he stepped into the fireplace, shouted his destination ("Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!") and dropped his powder and, just like Remus, disappeared in the green flames. 

Remus came out of Dumbledore's fireplace, followed closely by Sirius, both feeling very queasy. Dumbledore smiled up at the both of them. "Ah, I was wondering when you would come to get Harry." He said, beaming at the sight of Sirius. "You're looking a bit better." 

"Thank you sir." Sirius said, grinning. The only thing that didn't quite look right with him was the paleness of his skin, how thin he was and the deadened look in his eyes. 

Remus resisted rolling his eyes as Dumbledore said "As I've been telling Remus, please call me Albus." 

"Okay Albus.." Sirius said before raising an eyebrow and shaking his head. "This feels too weird." He said, causing both of the other men to chuckle. 

"I think you'll be please to hear what Harry and Hagrid have been up to today." Dumbledore said as Harry came bustling though the door, laughing, followed by Hagrid who was carrying a toy broomstick. 

"Remus!" Harry said happily, jumping into the man's arms. "I was flying! You missed it! Hagrid said I looked just like my dad!" He said happily, quickly and excitedly. 

Remus looked over at Hagrid with a grin. "Toy broomstick?" He asked as Hagrid nodded. He smiled down at Harry. "that's great! Your dad was a natural flier." He said, ruffling the boys hair. He set him down on the ground and looked at Sirius who had at some point backed up slightly and was looking at Harry in awe. He looked exactly like James, except that he had Lily's eyes. He looked exactly like they thought he would..except for that scar. 

Sirius was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a booming voice right in front of him. "You!" Hagrid roared as Sirius looked up at him, startled. "What in the hell are you doing here?!" He said, looking murderous and pushing Sirius up against the wall, nearly denting the wall in the process. 

Sirius was shocked. He had never seen Hagrid this mad. He apparently had not heard the news. He was holding him pinned against the wall as Sirius' eyes started to water. His ribs felt like they'd crack any second when he heard Dumbledore's voice call sharply "Hagrid get off of him." 

Reluctantly, Hagrid let go of Sirius who began to massage his ribs, but didn't take his eyes off him and Sirius couldn't see Dumbledore, nor Remus or Harry who had gotten scared and jumped back into Remus' arms. "Professor how did he get in here?!" He asked loudly. 

"Hagrid, the news isn't out yet." Dumbledore began calmly. "Earlier today Sirius was found innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for with the use of veritaserum."

Hagrid gapped at him and glanced at Remus as if asking if it were true. Remus nodded and Sirius was about to try and slip past Hagrid when he was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug..literally. He was almost positive he had broken a rib and could feel Hagrid's huge tear drops dripping down the back of the shirt he was wearing.  
Sirius awkwardly patted the giant's back. "Uhm..there there...?" He said uncertainly attempting to see over his shoulder to Remus and Dumbledore for help and to most of all see Harry. He didn't want to take his eyes off him. 

After a few seconds Dumbledore caught Sirius wincing as Hagrid squeezed him and put a fragile looking hand on the giant's shoulder. "Hagrid, we're all happy Sirius is alright, but you may break him in half if you keep squeezing him like that." He said gently, eyes twinkling. 

Sirius sighed in relief as he was released and massaged his ribcage. "I knew ya was innocent all along." He could hear Hagrid say through the tears, blowing his nose loudly into his table-cloth sized handkerchief. Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that must have been a lie. "I knew ya couldn't have betrayed 'em." He continued, eyes still tearing. 

Sirius just smiled--well more like grimaced--at Hagrid and pat his shoulder. He then heard a small gasp come from Harry, who was still in Remus' arms, and his eyes go wide. Just as Remus was about to ask Harry what was wrong he spoke up quietly. "Y-you're the one they were talking about..?" He half stated and half questioned. 

Sirius looked questioningly at Remus who was looking the same way at Harry until a thought hit him. "Yes Harry. This is Sirius Black." He started quietly, but was cut off by another small gasp from Harry. 

"Why is he here?" He asked fearfully, not taking his eyes of Sirius, but tightening his grip on Remus' shirt. "Y-you said he was a bad person." Remus was about to answer, but Harry went on. "You said he's the reason my mommy and daddy are gone." 

At this Sirius swallowed hard and looked at Remus to see what he was going to say, but Remus was too shocked to say anything. Hearing that from a 5-year-old he sounded so pathetic and helpless and it just completely shocked him. 

After blinking a few times Sirius decided to try and speak up, his voice hoarser than it had been all day. "Harry, that's partially true." When everyone in the room looked at him oddly and Harry looked on the verge of tears, shrinking back against Remus, he continued quickly. "But only because I told them to switch to Pettigrew." 

Harry looked up at Remus as if to confirm this information. When Remus nodded at him he looked so confused. First Remus said that he hates Sirius and how much he never wants to see him again and how he's a traitor and now he's standing here right next to him and saying that he's innocent? To Harry, that made no sense. "Harry, Sirius is innocent." Remus said for what seemed like the millionth time. "He's not the reason your parents are..are gone." He said quietly. 

Harry nodded to show that he heard him and looked back at Sirius. "Why is he here though?" He asked Remus, as if afraid to ask Sirius himself. 

Just before he answered Dumbledore whispered to Hagrid "Maybe we should step outside and let them have a minute to themselves." Hagrid nodded quietly and followed the headmaster silently out of the room, closing the door gently behind them. 

"Harry, Sirius is your godfather, and he's going to be living with us from now on." Remus told him and smiled as he felt Harry's grip on his shirt lessen as he looked back at Sirius curiously who smiled back cautiously, not wanting to scare his godson off. _God he looks so much like James. _He found himself thinking. _Except for those eyes...Lily's eyes. _

* * *

new chapter soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Harry looked from Remus to Sirius, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Remus gently set him down on the ground and Harry glanced over at Sirius again as he felt Remus nudge him towards him. Harry shrugged to himself and stepped a bit closer to Sirius, who was smiling widely. "Hi.." Harry said awkwardly. He had no idea who this man was, but he was kind of scary looking. He was so skinny and pale. 

"Hey Harry." Sirius said hoarsely. Harry smiled kindly at him before glancing back at Remus again with a look that clearly said _"well now what?" _Remus chuckled and got down on his knees next to Harry and whispered something into his hair. Harry looked at him like he were insane, but Remus gave him a look and he sighed and glanced back at Sirius. 

_Why is he so shy?_ Sirius thought to himself as he watched Remus whisper something to Harry. He was shocked to see Harry walk over to himself and reach up towards him as if he wanted to be picked up. Sirius smiled and picked him up and could feel him stiffen slightly when he did so. He was pretty small for his age and very skinny, so it was easy for Sirius to pick him up. 

"You look so much like your dad." Sirius told him quietly as Remus stood back up. 

"uhm..thanks..I think..." Harry said uncertainly. He had never known his dad, but by the way Remus and apparently Sirius kept saying that he guessed it was a good thing. Sirius chuckled. "Were you friends with him too?" He asked, starting to warm up to Sirius already. That was just the way he was. If he could tell that someone was really nice he would warm up to them fast, but he could always tell when he wouldn't like someone and usually tried to stay away from them. 

Sirius nodded with a sigh, but didn't say anything more. "They were best friends." Remus spoke up, going and standing next to Sirius, putting a hand on the latter's shoulder and smiling at Harry. 

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Well Moony too of course." He said with a reminiscent smile. At the questioning look Harry sent him he laughed. "Remus." He told him with another chuckle. 

"Why do you call him Moony?" Harry asked curiously. 

Sirius glanced at Remus who shook his head slightly. "Well, when we were younger and in school together he used to like to go around mooning people." He told Harry, trying not to laugh and earning a slap in the back of his head from Remus. Harry started laughing at this bit of news. 

Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius, but didn't say anything. He wasn't about to tell Harry the real reason behind the nickname. Once Harry stopped laughing he looked up at Sirius. "So you're going to be living with us now?" He asked him.

Sirius glanced at Remus before answering. "Well is that okay with you?" He asked Harry.  
Harry seemed to be as if in deep thought about it. After a few seconds of thinking and tapping his chin, Remus and Sirius were trying not to laugh at that, he smiled and nodded. "You seem nice." He shrugged.

Sirius grinned. "So is that a yes?" He asked Harry who nodded enthusiastically. Remus clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder while Harry let out a wide yawn.

"It looks like someone's tired." Remus said.

"I am not!" Sirius whinned. Remus rolled his eyes and palmed his forhead while Harry laughed.

"I was talking about Harry, Pads." Remus said, trying not to laugh although his lips were twitching.

"Oh.." Sirius said, smiling sheepishly. "Well then we should probably get home." He said, shifting Harry to his other hip and glancing around the office. "Where did Hagrid and Dumbledore go?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Remus and Harry both looked around also. "That's odd.." Remus muttered. 

"I think they went outside." Harry piped up through a yawn. 

Sirius grinned and walked over to the door of the office. He pulled it open and stepped onto the spiraling staircase, followed by Remus, and found Dumbledore and Hagrid outside the stone gargoyle. 

"I see you boys are well-acquainted now." Dumbledore said with a grin, looking at a half-asleep Harry in Sirius' arms. 

Sirius grinned widely and nodded. "Thank you so much Sir, Moony." He said sincerely. "I honestly can't thank either of you enough." He said as the Headmaster smiled, eyes twinkling merrily and Remus grinned widely and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius couldn't stop himself from smiling widely. He was still in awe of being free. 

"Do you think the news will be spread enough by tomorrow?" He asked Dumbledore. "I need some clothes and to make up for 4 years of missed birthday and Christmas presents." He said, grinning at Harry and Remus. He planned on buying them both anything and everything they wanted, even though he knew he'd have a hard time getting Remus to accept it. 

Dumbledore nodded. "It should be out and about by tomorrow, but until then I suggest you all go home and get some rest." He said, gesturing to Harry who was dozing off in Sirius' arms. 

Sirius and Remus grinned and said goodnight to Dumbledore and Hagrid, Sirius purposefully holding the sleeping child so Hagrid couldn't wrap him in another hug, and flooed back to Remus' new place. 

"Does he always get used to people this quickly?" Sirius asked Remus as he set Harry down gently on his bed and pulled the covers up over him. 

Remus shook his head. "Only if he thinks he can really trust you..he certainly didn't let me pick him up like that when I first met him." Sirius grinned as he pulled Harry's glasses off and set them on the nightstand next to his bed. "Maybe he still remembers you.." Remus said thoughtfully. 

"You think?" Sirius asked as he and Remus walked out of the room and turned the light off behind them. Remus shrugged in response. It was possible, but highly unlikely. 

"I'll see you in the morning and we can get you some new clothes." Remus said to Sirius with a grin, tossing him a pair of pajama pants. 

"Alright, see you in the morning Moony." Sirius said, headed to his own room that Remus had shown him earlier. What they hadn't realized was that Rita Skeeter had been the reporter on duty when Sirius' innocence was announced. The poor guy could never seem to catch a break. 


	14. UPDATE MUST READ

I'm discontinuing this story on this website and re-posting it on harrypotterfanfiction .com [[it's all one word but it won't let me post a website]] i'm re-writing it and changing it up to make it better so if u wanna check it out that would be awesome. the only thing that sucks is that it takes them a while to approve stories on there so if it starts taking tooo long i might just have to re-post the story on here. k so here's a link http://www. harry potter fan fiction . com ?showuid=177069[[just take out all the spaces. it's all one word.]] it'll be posted on there whenever it gets validated. hopefully it'll be worth the wait.

peace. 3


End file.
